


You Are My Sunshine

by monochromevelyn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromevelyn/pseuds/monochromevelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story where Daichi gets a headache because of the troubles in Karasuno Volley Ball Club, Hinata's being a baby and Kageyama is actually a caring, soft-hearted sweetheart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing dishes when Elizabeth Mitchell's You are my sunshine came on the playlist and my mind automatically linked it with Kagehina - because Hinata is a sunshine and he must be protected at all cost! So yeah I accidentally wrote a thing for them.  
> Thanks for reading, and comments are highly appreciated! :)

Managing a group of boys in their teenage years is tough, specifically the boys of Karasuno High volleyball club. Yes, Daichi is aware that he himself is a teenager, but he feels a million years older than the rest (except probably Suga, he’s an ageless saint) because he has to worry about everything – literally – from the loopholes in the game of volley to improving the team’s technique and team work to the childish bickers between the club members and right now his problem just increased by one – but possibly the hardest to deal with as of yet.

Hinata can’t stop crying.

Naturally when Hinata is being a baby, nothing gets going. The practice is not going as fast-paced and energetic as usual that morning because everyone’s worried about him, sitting on the sideline, being benched because he just can’t function that way. Kageyama is in a foul mood and his tosses are messy; it’s either too high or too low or too hard to spike while Tanaka and Asahi are trying their best to catch up so that their miss won’t add up to the king’s fury. Even Tsukishima occasionally glances at the orange-head during the game, though he’s probably just annoyed by the loud wail that won’t stop.

Daichi should’ve known that trouble is coming their way when Hinata came into the locker room carrying a half dead bird he found near the school dumpster. He was on class duty to take out trash that day when he found a little swallow being a prey to a wild black cat, and being a good-hearted fellow Hinata saved the day – hissed at the cat and poked it with a stick so it’d drop the bird and go away. He succeeded. However, the bird was badly injured; looking weak, it couldn’t flap its wing, it was bleeding from its chest, and it appeared generally like something that’s in the brink of death.

But he was there standing in the doorway to the locker room, begging them to let him keep the bird there to nurture it until it gets better. When they suggested that he should keep it at home, Hinata insisted that he spent more than 2/3 of his day being at school and therefore the bird should be kept at school so he can keep an eye on it. He has a point. Not wanting to be the bad person that says no, he looked at Suga for some support (which is even worst at it – he’s just too nice!). Nobody else said anything, so reluctantly Daichi said yes to it.

Hinata was happy; for 3 days he nursed the bird – bandaged it, cleaned it, fed it, checking on it every so often Kageyama had to physically restrain him.

Nevertheless of the effort he put in, this morning, by the course of fate, the bird died.

It was already frozen dead when Hinata came to check it first thing in the morning. While he could keep his composure during academic session, he bursts like a broken dam since club activities started, and hasn’t stop ever since.

“Somebody, for the love of god, make him stop crying!” Tsukishima is already clamping his ear as he drops himself next to Yamaguchi after the practice is over. Yamaguchi as usual, trying to support whatever statement that came out of his best pal ‘Tsukkie.’

Nishinoya, Asahi and Tanaka crowded around the little boy with giant heart in their team, trying to cheer him up by using whatever way possible.

“Stop crying or I won’t buy you ice-cream!” yells Nishinoya.

“You don’t have to be very sad, the bird’s is in a better place now, released from its suffering,” says Asahi of which prompted more tears and loud crying at the mention of the bird.

“Stop crying! You’re a Karasuno soldier – the aspiring ace! Show us some spirit!” Tanaka pats Hinata’s back a little too strong that Daichi is sure if he did it a couple times more Hinata’s heart would’ve been slapped out of his chest.

Daichi rubs the skin in between his brows; this problem is giving him more headache than usual. When his gaze wander as he think of a solution, his sight fell on Kageyama at the other end of the court; alone, fixing his shoes and knee pads.

“Kageyama, do something about Hinata,” sighs Daichi as soon as they stand face to face.

The raven haired boy looked troubled – eyes focused on one empty spot on the floor, scowling. “But I’m not good in this kind of things.”

“Well then you have to try. We’ve done everything we could.”

“But Daichi-san...”

“Captain’s order,” says Daichi firmly with a straight face as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

When his puppy-eyes plea didn’t work, Kageyama sighed before strutting towards Hinata, pulling his sleeves up his shoulder with a murderous look on his face. Noticing Kageyama is coming his way looking like he’s about to throw him a punch, Hinata cringes and cowers in fear, burying his head in between his knees, his whole body is shaking from crying.

Kageyama stops just inches away from the shorter boy and grabs him by the shirt. “Oi Hinata, listen to me!”

“Please don’t hit me!” Hinata continues to shake violently, but nothing comes his way. Instead, Kageyama let him go and clears his throat, his face is somewhat flushed? He opens his mouth but instead of speaking, the string of words that came out of it is soft and melodious.

 

 _“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
 _You make me happy when skies are gray_  
 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
 _Please don't take my sunshine away_.”

 

Everybody stops to look at Kageyama – including Hinata that’s hiccupping away his sobs, serenading the shorter boy with an English song that sounds light and happy to cheer him up. Looks like it’s working, even though probably most of them don’t understand – and that includes Daichi. He nudges Kageyama by the elbow so he’d continue to go on.

 

_“The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_   
_I dreamed I held you in my arms_   
_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_   
_So I hung my head and I cried.”_

 

Hinata stops crying entirely with tiny tears left at the corner of his eyes and starts swaying his head left and right to the rhythm of the song; enjoying it, encouraging the former king to keep going. The rest of the club members come closer and start clapping away the beat of the song.

 

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_You make me happy when skies are gray_   
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_   
_Please don't take my sunshine away.”_

“That’s....that’s all,” stutters Kageyama to the stunned audience as he finishes, the blush on his face goes full throttle. His sight is however fixed on the smaller boy.“Are..are you okay now, Hinata?”

A grin broke on Hinata’s little face, beaming so bright it could light up somebody’s darkened world. “Yes!” answers Hinata as he sniffs the last of his tears.

He heaves a huge relieved sigh. “That’s good. Now let’s go bury that bird and then get back to practice. You already wasted so much time over this.”

Hinata nods to Kageyama’s statement as he jumps off the bench to get to the taller boy’s side, still smiling from ear to ear. “What song is that? I don’t understand any of the words....but it sounds good!”

“It’s just a children song I learned back in the kindergarten,” Kageyama stumbles over his words, trying to sound convincing. Tsukiyama suddenly bursts out laughing.

“My oh my, Kageyama is actually a _really_ sweet guy,” smirks the tall blond, with his one eyebrow crooked upwards. “Hey Hinata, do you want me to translate that song for you?”

“Yes please – ”

Hinata’s words get cut off my Kageyama’s loud scream; his face is back to beetroot red. “Tsukishima!!!!!!!!!”

Kageyama chases Tsukishima around Sugawara like he’s a pole while everyone laughs at them – including the troubled boy Hinata, back to being his cheerful self again.

On the sideline, Daichi heaves out a sigh of relieve.

One less problem, 99 more to go.

 

**FIN**


End file.
